


Sabers

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Closure, Elitist Seekers, Gen, Seeking closure, can't think of anymore tags...ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Wheeljack hopes to get some closure by finding the ones that once raised Ebonscream.





	Sabers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the 'Living with Seekers' chapter 'Offer'.

_Age of Wrath_

_Vos_  

Wheeljack skid to a stop and transformed before the main entrance to his destination.  Well, what he believed was his destination.  Being so new, Air Command didn’t have a proper place of it’s own yet.  Instead, it was temporarily repurposing an entire high-class apartment complex near the center of the city while a proper facility was being built. 

That was what he was told anyway.  The problem was there were a number of such complexes in this area and his informant wasn’t sure which one it was.  Now he was before the gapping space between two halves of the complex that lead into the main courtyard.  Taking a deep intake, he walked in. 

Well, there were certainly a lot of seekers here for a start, though that by itself didn’t say much.  Vos was swarming with fliers in general, easily over forty percent of the population compared to Iacon and other regions.  A number that was on the increase ever since Air Command was founded: he wouldn’t be surprised if fliers became the majority soon. 

As he walked in deeper, he quickly noticed he was being watched.  From high catwalks and balconies, seekers looked down at him, a mix of surprise and disgust on their faces at his presence.  Wheeljack had heard seekers tended to look down upon grounders like him.  From the looks he was getting, what he heard appeared to be correct. 

_Ebony would have had a field day with these slaggers._  

Wheeljack vented a sigh, feeling that now too familiar stab of sorrow and regret in his spark.  He hoped what he did here today helped ease that, get some closure.  A part of him though, doubted it.  What he did…he felt couldn’t be easily forgiven.  

“Lost little grounder?” a voice cooed, snapping him out of his thoughts.  He hadn’t realized he had stopped almost right in the middle of the courtyard.  Now he was surrounded by seekers.  As he looked around at them, he noted the same look of disgust on many of them, but others bore mischievous expressions. 

Great, looked like he was about to taste some of that ‘seeker elitism’ first hand. 

“I’m lookin’ for Stormwise or Zephyr,” Wheeljack told them, hoping he was wrong. 

A laugh.  “Why?  Are you looking to join us?”  A harder laugh, a number of others joining in.  “Fliers only grounder!” 

Wheeljack snorted and folded his arms.  “Oh, I’m not interested in joinin,” Wheeljack replied calmly.  “Just got somethin’ to discuss with your leaders.” 

“And what would that be, grounder?” one of them asked. 

“None of your business,” he told them bluntly. 

The group around him bristled and shifted agitatedly.  They did not like that he wouldn’t tell them. 

“Well now…we’re not going to let you through until you _do_ tell us!”  One of them insisted. 

Wheeljack rolled his optics and attempted to walk through them, only to be shoved back. 

“We mean it!”  the one that shoved him growled. 

“I would suggest ya let me though,” Wheeljack stated, starting to lose his temper. “I’d would rather not escalate things.” 

“Only way you’re going to get through is to _fly_ , grounder!” one of them laughed, a number of them joining in.  Though now he noticed one of them seemed a bit more nervous. 

“Um…guys…look at his insignia, he’s a Wrecker,” this one pointed out. 

“Please…,” another rolled his optics.  “Vigilantes have no authority here!  You should be in jail…actually, for taking the law into your own hands.” 

At this, Wheeljack scowled.  “Oh…and a bunch of airheaded afts like you will do better to protect the innocent and helpless from the scum of the planet?  Ha!  You spend more time preenin’ your wings and makin’ sure ya don’t dent your claws than to do any actual _work_.” 

_Primus…Ebony was not like this at all!_  

“How dare you!”  the last seeker that spoke growled, his claws flexing.  Around him the others were tensing as well.  “Who do you think you are!?” 

“Wheeljack,” he replied.  “And I seriously hope this place teaches you unwashed bots some proper work ethic and manners!” 

“I’ll show you work ethic!”  One of the seekers lunged at him.  He grabbed him by the arm, then swung him around, using him as weapon against the rest of the group that had started to close in.  He hit a few of them, before slamming his ‘weapon’ onto the ground.  The seeker groaned, and the rest looked very uncertain on what to do now. 

“What is going on here?” a new voice called out.  Wheeljack could barely see a yellow and orange seeker approaching through the crowd around him. 

“Commander Afterburn!” one of the seekers replied as a couple of them helped their fallen comrade up.  “This grounder came waltzing in, demanding to see the Winglords…insulted us…then attacked us!” 

“Oh please,” Wheeljack rolled his optics, folding his arms once more.  “I didn’t demand...and you both insulted and attacked me first.  Oh, and they kept insisting to know what I wanted to talk to your leaders about, which is none of their business.” 

“Shush grounder!” 

“No, you shush, cadet,” Afterburn growled.  “You know the rules…all of you:  if we get visitors, no matter what caste, you direct them where they need to go.  Harassment of said visitors is not tolerated. Is that understood!?” 

“Yes, Commander…,” they all said, looking toward the ground. 

“Good, now report to the mess hall, and await my orders.” 

“But…my wing…,” the one Wheeljack had slammed into the ground whined. 

“You won’t need it for what you’ll be doing!  Now get going!” Afterburn barked.  After the seekers scurried off, he looked at him.  “My apologies for their behavior.  Most of those recruits never experienced life without the gift of the T-Cog, thus lack the appreciation others like myself and the Winglords have.” 

“Somethin’ tells me it will be hard to get that through their processors,” Wheeljack muttered. 

“I fear the same,” Afterburn sighed.  “Come, I’ll take you to the Winglord’s office.” 

“I appreciate it,” Wheeljack said as he started following him.  “Names Wheeljack…and I hope I don’t end up wastin’ their time.” 

“What is your purpose here, Wheeljack?” Afterburn asked.  “I may be able to judge that likelihood.” 

“Doubt it, to be honest,” Wheeljack sighed, but decided to fill him in a bit on it anyway.  He’s a lot nicer than the cadets at least.  “I…lost someone that may have known them, but I only have their names to go by.” 

Afterburn was quiet for a moment.  “I can see why you fear this could be a wasted trip,” he stated.  “However, the hilts of sabers you carry are similar to the ones Winglord Zephyr wields.  Were they your friend’s?” 

“They were,” Wheeljack confirmed quietly as they entered what appeared to be the main lobby.  “They were given to him by the ones I am lookin’ for.” 

Afterburn was nodding in understanding.  “I’m afraid I do not know much about the Winglord’s lives before they came to Vos, as they kept it to themselves.  My apologies, it would appear I am unable to judge if this is a wasted endeavor or not.” 

“It’s alright,” Wheeljack assured him with a slight shrug.  “I knew from the get go that this may be a long shot.” 

By then they had entered a lift, Afterburn selecting the very top floor as the door closed.  The ride up was made in silence and Wheeljack had to fight to not fret and fidget.  Doubts were starting to creep into his processor.  Fears that he may not make it out of this building alive, though Ebonscream never gave any indication that these two bots were the vengeful type. 

At last the lift stopped and the door opened.  Before them now was a large suite, the entrance wide open.  Afterburn guided him in, entering a living area that was converted into a makeshift waiting area.  He then turned into a side room, which was nearly as big as the first, revealing space that was serving as an office. 

There were two seekers inside this office.  Both were standing by a rather simple looking desk and console.  They were in the middle of a conversion. 

“...surprised those two refused to join,” one of them, a tall, white, blue and gold seeker was saying.  “Considering the state of their life.” 

“The twins stated they had other obligations to honor,” the other, a strongly built purple and yellow seeker commented.  “A pity, but they did have a grounder as a roommate, so perhaps they are more ‘grounded’ in their attitude than most.” 

“We can only hope.” 

“Winglord Stormwise, Second Wing Zephyr,” Afterburn announced.  “Are we interrupting anything?” 

“No, Commander Afterburn,” the purple and yellow one replied as they both looked their way.  “What is it?” 

“Winglord, this is Wheeljack, and he has a personal matter to discuss with both of you,” Afterburn replied, gesturing toward him.  “Regarding someone you may have once known.” 

Wheeljack took that as a cue to step forward.  “This may come off as rude, so I apologize,” Wheeljack started softly as he reached up and back to grip the saber hilts.  “But I’d rather not waste much of your time if I am in the wrong place.”  He pulled the sabers out and held them out flat, the hilts toward the two high ranking seekers.  “Do you…recognize these?” 

Both seekers had gone still, their optics wide and mouths slightly agape. 

“Afterburn, return to you duties.  We will handle this,” Stormwise ordered, this tone sounding full of barely restrained emotion. 

Afterburn nodded and left the office, leaving Wheeljack alone with the two seekers. 

Wheeljack felt himself tense a bit.  He had no idea how these two will really react once the shock wore off.  Or what they will think once he explained how he got the sabers…. 

They both were approaching him now, Zephyr the first to reach out and touch the sabers.  Wheeljack noticed his hand was trembling as he stroked the hilt of the one in his right hand.  Then he gripped the hilt and lifted it closer to his face to inspect it.  Stormwise did the same with the other one.  A mix of different emotions were moving across their faces. 

“Where did you find these?” Stormwise finally asked, his tone soft. 

Wheeljack took a deep intake to calm himself.  This was going to be the hard part.  “A destroyed campsite between here and our current base of ops,” he replied. 

“So some scavenger found them at the cave-in site…,” Zephyr muttered. 

Cave-in, that was the confirmation he needed. 

“No,” Wheeljack corrected.  “The one that had them was no scavenger, he was one of my group, the Wreckers.  He told me how he was separated from his caretakers due to a rash act of his.” 

They were both staring at him in renewed shock.  “He survived?  Ebonscream survived!?”  Zephyr cried. 

“He did,” Wheeljack confirmed.  “And he helped found the Wreckers after the surface became livable again. Unfortunately….” He lowered his head.  “He…was killed by our so-called ‘benefactors’.  And…”  He vented a sigh. “I caused it.” 

“Explain.”  There was a hard edge to Zephyr’s tone. 

“When the Quintessons came, they demanded we stop our war against another group.  Ebony and I started getting into arguments over how to respond to that.  He wanted to exercise caution…I wanted to finish what we started.  After all…who were these Quintessons to tell us what to do?” 

He started pacing, if only to help him focus on telling the story and not the emotions welling up inside of him.  “Then…one day I decided to join him on patrol.  I had noticed our fights were starting to split our group apart…I wanted to try to come to an understandin’.  Only…I completely blew up at him when I saw he had gotten into a relationship with one our enemies…supposedly an informant for us.” 

Pacing wasn’t working.  He stood still now, his hands clenched as he fought to keep his voice from cracking.  “I…I said terrible things that day…things I cannot take back.  And….”  He made a sobbing sigh.  “That was the last time I saw him alive…we searched for him…I searched for him…for orns...those sabers were all we found of him.  We…didn’t find out what happened until almost five vorns later, not long ago.” 

He risked looking up at them.  Neither seeker’s face was readable. He pressed on. 

“We were called to break out some bots that were caught by the ‘Crime suppression squad’.  It was in that lab they were taken to that we found his body…floating in a tank.”  He lowered his optics to the floor.  “I knew then…I would never be able to undo what I did…to be able to say that I was sorry…that I didn’t mean it.”  

He made a shuttering sigh as he looked down at the floor.  “I…I’ve been holding on to those sabers since he disappeared…first on the hope he would come back…now…as a reminder of what I’ve done.  When I heard about this place…and who was runnin’ it, I thought it would only be fair if the two bots that took care of him as a sparklin’ found out what happened…and to let them know that he had become somethin’ you would have been proud of.” 

He felt hands on both shoulders.  Looking up, he saw both seekers were on either side of him.  There was sorrow in their optics, but also curiosity.  A hunger to know more. 

“Tell us about him,” Stormwise was saying. 

“Tell us everything…,” Zephyr added. 

Wheeljack took in a vent and started doing just that by telling them how he met him and went on from there.  

At first, the two seekers clearly didn’t believe the bot he was telling them about was really Ebonscream.  To the point they asked him to describe him, which Wheeljack did so.  They were both shocked and relieved to hear it really was the same bot.  They became more relieved as Wheeljack told them of certain ‘quirks’ he had.  Particularly his snarky and sarcastic side, which they both admitted were _very_ familiar with. 

They both became visibly angry when he told them about the torture he received during his brief captivity at the hands of the Sirens.  And both became distressed when he revealed the secret Ebonscream finally confessed to them:  his encounter with Requiem and what that bot did to him.  They were both pleased to hear that with Wheeljack and the other’s help, he was finally able to recover from that trauma. 

The seekers appeared to have mixed feelings about Ebonscream deciding to declare full war on the Sirens afterward.  They did appear somewhat relieved that he did _try_ to give them a chance to redeem themselves.  Even after those that wanted to leave had done so, leaving only those too hardened in their beliefs. 

“I think we only had a few pockets of those slaggers left when the Quintessons came…and demanded we stop,” Wheeljack said bitterly, then sighed.  “I…already told you what happened after that.” 

“He changed so much after we were separated…,” Zephyr commented softly.  “If only we could have been there for his more difficult times.  But I am glad he had you and the other Wreckers to support him.” 

“As am I,” Stormwise agreed, before sighing.  “After the cave-in…It took us _joors_ of searching to find another way through, but we knew by then….” 

Wheeljack nodded in understanding.  By that point, they knew Ebonscream would have been likely dead or moved on.  “It must have been hard on ya both, not knowin’ for sure,” he commented. 

“And to think he was only a short flight away for so long…,” Zephyr muttered with a chuckle.  “If only we could have seen him one last time….” 

“I…I know it won’t be the same, but…I can give ya the location of where we put him to rest,” Wheeljack offered. 

“We would appreciate that, Wheeljack,” Zephyr remarked, gratefulness in his tone.  “I am surprised that you did not leave his sabers at his gravesite.”  They all glanced at said sabers, which they had placed on the desk for the time being. 

“I know should have,” Wheeljack admitted.  “But…I find myself unable to part with them.  I don’t know why….” 

“I believe weapons have their own sense of spirit,” Stormwise stated as he picked them up.  “A spirit that is forged by the one that welds them.  From what you told us, it is clear Ebony was fond of you and you of him.” 

Wheeljack blushed a bit at this: it was not something he had intended to admit! 

“Thus I feel you cannot part with them because the spirit within these sabers wish to remain with you and a part of you recognizes this.” 

“Why? To punish me?” Wheeljack muttered.  “They feel heavy as is….” 

“I know not,” Stormwise admitted with a shrug.  “I can guess the desire…but not the intent.  Only Ebonscream would know for certain.”

“But he is dead….” Wheeljack cast his optics to the ground, a wave a of grief washing over him. 

“Wheeljack.” He looked up to meet Stormwise’s optics.  “The regret you feel is clear.  Perhaps, the sabers wish to stay with you until you are able to move on.  Perhaps…he wishes his legacy to be carried on through you.” 

“I…I can never replace him….” 

“Not to replace him, but as a symbol of unity,” Stormwise corrected.  “Of loyalty.  Though many in current society may not look favorably upon your methods, your groups goal is a noble one.  Do not lose sight of it.”  He took one of Wheeljack’s hands and pressed the hilts of the sabers into it.  “He may be gone…but what he had created, does not have to die with him.” 

“It won’t…we already decided that,” Wheeljack admitted, gripping the sabers tightly.  “It will feel odd though…just carrying these around.” 

“Then learn how to use them,” Zephyr stated.  “I can teach you, in fact.” 

“Ar-are you sure?” Wheeljack asked taking a step back.  “You’re gonna have your hands full with all these arrogant, head stuck up their aft, seeker cadets!” 

Zephyr was chuckling.  “Do not worry, Commander Afterburn and a few others have them under control, so I can spare a breem or two now and then.” 

“I must warn you,” Stormwise commented. “Zeph is a harsh teacher.” 

“Well at least I know where Ebony got his teachin’ methods from,” Wheeljack chuckled as he sheathed the sabers, the two seekers chuckling with him.  “Though now I am curious:  Ebony had an accent…but the two of ya…don’t?” 

They looked at each other, a matching faint smirk on their faces, before Zephyr coughed and cleared his vocalizer.  “When we moved ta the city,” he started, now speaking with an accent. “We decided ta train ourselves ta speak without it.” 

“We had ah few instances where bots misunderstood us,” Stormwise further explained, with a heavier accent.  “Caused quite ah bit of confusion ah couple of times.  Zeph sometimes slips back inta it when the cadets rile him up still.”  The Winglord had a teasing smile. 

“And ya slip back when ya get excited when I-“ 

“Don’t ya dare!” Stormwise warned, though he was grinning.  Was that a slight blush on his face?  “That’s not an appropriate subject matter in front of ah guest!”  Zephyr just chuckled, a big grin on his face. 

“Well, that answers that question,” Wheeljack commented, chuckling himself.  He then remembered something else and wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to mention. 

“What is on your processor, Wheeljack?” Stormwise prompted, speaking normally again. 

“I’d rather not,” Wheeljack replied, shaking his head. “I don’t have solid proof of it to begin with…and I’ve taken up enough of your time as is.”  He was fairly sure Nightfire didn’t want his origins spread around if he was correct about it, even if it meant a part of Ebonscream lived on. 

“Fair enough, Wheeljack,” Stormwise stated, though both seekers looked curious.  “We thank you for visiting us...and telling us what happened to Ebonscream.” 

“Though we are saddened we didn’t get a chance to reunite,” Zephyr added.  “We are proud of what he had accomplished.  It has brought us closure we thought we would never get.” 

“And we hope it has helped you as well.  Did it?” 

“I…I think so,” Wheeljack replied, uncertain. The sabers did feel a little lighter at least.  Or was that his imagination? 

“You will know for certain in time,” Stormwise assured him. 

There wasn’t much else to say at this point.  Wheeljack gave them the location of Ebonscream’s gravesite and exchanged contact information.  Since the Wreckers tended to move a lot these days, he and Zephyr agreed to try to schedule training sessions a few cycles in advance and agreed to use locations away from prying optics. 

With that taken care off, they saw him out.  Wheeljack couldn’t keep the slight smug look on his face when he noticed more than few seeker cadets notice him walking with their leadership.  The looks on their faces were priceless. 

Once at the gate, they bid their farewells. As Wheeljack transformed and drove off, he finally noticed he really did feel a _little_ better….

**Author's Note:**

> Since I decided to a break from the 'Wreckers and Sirens' series for a bit, I felt this one-shot (while not technically a part of it) was a better 'send off' for it for the time being than the other one I originally intended to post.
> 
> Next Sat I'll start posting part one of the next 'Trust and Loyalty' story line.


End file.
